The Insanity of Anime Fans and their Notebooks
by The Big Pen
Summary: So, this is about all the random stuff we have joked about and written down about ANIME! We even drew some stuff, but we can't show you them. This story is wqritten by many people. More explaination inside.
1. Chapter 1

Exploring the Insanity Of Some Anime Fans and Their Notebooks  
  
Written By: JINEKA, MINUIKO, TAKEIDE, AND FRIENDS!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, I don't own insanity, so...Anyways...I, Takeide, am going to post most of these chapters, but that doesn't mean that I wrote them. Also, Chapter 2 will hopefully also be part of 'Part 1'  
  
Part 1: You Know That You're Way Too Obsessed With YYH IF...  
  
You try to run like Hiei (and trip over your feet).  
  
You try to run like Hiei (and succeed. O.o)  
  
You glare at someone and they become zombies.  
  
You want a third eye implanted on your forehead that can see through walls and minds.  
  
You smell the scent of roses everywhere you go.  
  
You can find someone in a room that smelling like roses because they smell bad.  
  
You smirk, glare, snort, look bored, or say, "Hn" every 5 seconds.  
  
You think that 500-year-old or older people are hot. (A.N. For those of you who don't know, Hiei is 500 years old and Youko is older.)  
  
You try to concentrate "spiritual power" into the tip of your finger.  
  
You pretend to shoot someone, while saying, "SPIRT GUN!"  
  
You know all the words to all the songs even slightly related to Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
You can find someone in a room that smelling like roses because they smell bad.  
  
You smirk, glare, snort, look bored, or say, "Hn" every 5 seconds.  
  
You repeat your favorite quotes so many times that you would be sick of it...if they weren't your favorites. (A.N. Is that confusing?)  
  
You think 6 ears on a head is normal.  
  
You almost threw your TV out a 2nd floor window when Cartoon Network started to play YYH reruns, but stopped because you wanted to see the episodes again.  
  
You have a computer that has no memory left due to the fact that you filled it with images of everyone.  
  
You go outside and break a teacup whenever you see Togoro.  
  
Ok, that chapter was insanely short, but I must tell you people of a very...er...sad story. This actually happened at my school with; however, there is no need to sue us for this information, and just for privacy, the names in this story have been slightly altered. I must also warn you that...  
  
OUR SCHOOL IS VERY WEIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now, the story;  
  
It begins on a semi-winter-like (that means sunny and breezy) day, during gym at a school in Tarzana, Los Angeles, CA. The school is Portola Middle School, and two students, Kim and Mary, have tied another fellow gym student, Bob, to a fence. The girls are currently interrogating Bob, and we shall se what they are asking him. Kim begins by leaning in so that her face in right in front of Bob's, and asks in a commanding voice, "Now then, Bob. CHEESE OR PASTRAMI!!!!"  
  
Bob answers with a woeful ,"Pastrami!". Mary slaps him, and says, "THAT'S A LIE! Now, cheese or pastrami!!!!!!! Bob then answers with "Cheese", which is rejected by the two girls, and Kim slaps him. "Now then, Bob. This is your last chance. CHEESE or PASTRAMI!!!!". Bob, who is by now quite fearful, replies, "LETTUCE!!!" Kim and Mary scowl as bob has finally answered the question.  
  
But, the interrogation is still not over. Kim goes to Bob, and says, "Ok , Bob. You were right" Bob's face lights up and he says, "So, I can go now?" May leans in and says, "No, we still have one more question...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE!" Bob shakes his head, and Kim holds up his sweater. She holds up an invisible knife (imagination, people!) and 'points' it toward the sweater.  
  
"Answer the question, or the sweater gets it!"  
  
"...CHEESE, PASTRAMI, AND LETTUCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn, he got it right!"  
  
Aren't our friends quite strange?  
  
-Takeide, Minuiko, Jineka, and people 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Author's Notes and Questions; READ THIS!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, my last chapter was, I hope, a success. I'm going to forget the "You Know You're Way Too Obsessed" thing...That reminds me, a reviewer, no offense to her/him, told me that she/he did everything on the list...yet one of the items was "You try to run like Hiei and succeed." ^_^;;;;  
  
Anyways, about this story...I have an idea for the next chapter. I am going to ask a question, and you guys answer me in your reviews.  
  
The question is:  
  
If you could be any of the Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha cast, who would you be?  
  
Disclaimer: O.k. I don't own YYH, I don't own the quotes from the other fanfictions and I don't own insanity, our friend, Eugene, does.  
  
Random quotes we found in our notebooks, TVs, and minds:  
  
"So what's worse, losing to an old man or losing to a clown?" –Hiei to Kuwabara  
  
* sweatdrop * "A clown, definitely a clown!" –Kuwabara to Hiei  
  
"So, what's it like, living in a constant haze of stupidity?"-Hiei to the Carrot-Top  
  
"But, the heart! And the finger-poking!"- Yusuke to the Others About Kuwabara "Dieing"  
  
"What about burial flowers? Do you want roses?" –Koenma to Kuwabaka  
  
"What is that ridiculous appendage sticking out of your head?"-Hiei To Yusuke about Puu (is it Puu or Pu?)  
  
"To think that they might be in-laws one day!"-Kurama about Hiei and Kuwabaka bickering  
  
"Go ahead! Tell them that Yukina's my sister! I'll enjoy torturing you to death!"* Hiei bats fly around *-Hiei to Botan (I'm not sure if the wording's right)  
  
"Stop visualizing me!"-Yuki, "Fruits Basket"  
  
"Atori did the driving!"-A Riceball, "Fruits Basket"  
  
"We're sorry that we flushed the cherry bomb down your toilet, and destroyed your house..."-Sesshy's triplets in Rosefire1's fanfiction Dead Famous  
  
"This is great! We should clone the girl and sell them on E-Bay!"-Inu- Yasha, Striking Falcon's fanfiction To Bear Witness  
  
"The meaning of life is cheese, pastrami, and lettuce!"-Friends and us  
  
"I need to get a recording of you cussing, Grace!"-Tsuyu to Minu about her 'quietness' (yeah, RIGHT!!!)  
  
"OMG! You're talking!"-Kayta about Minu's 'quietness' (what, you meant the thing that makes her talk so much, we hafta tell her to shut up? ^_^")  
  
"That unnecessary talking is NOT NESSARY!!"-Field Trip Bus Driver (T.T)  
  
"Don't fucking cuss in the fucking Bible Study area!"- Eugene (Bible study is our nickname for the card game BS)  
  
"There go the harpies!"- Me in response to Jineka and Tsuyu as they start singing.  
  
"Inanimate objects hate me!"-Tsuyu  
  
"How can I be hiding? I'm wearing neon yellow!" – Marissa  
  
"My logical logic is illogical!"- Tsuyu  
  
"I'm not saying you're fat, but... you're fat." – Jineka-sama as a funny remark  
  
"Sell, Sell, Sell!"-Our School's Candy Drive Motto  
  
"All Jenny seems to say is 'Shut the fuck up!"-Jineka, Takeide, Minu, Marissa  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"-Tsuyu in response to the quote above  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`  
  
so...aren't we weird? I think so. Uh-os...me is on sugar.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Whoah..lolz, me went overboard. AGAIN!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
VV REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3

Chappy 3  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ok. From my results... I got:  
  
Inuyasha- Shippo (Marissa, how can you be any more annoying? j/k), Sesshomaru  
  
Yu-Yu-Hakusho- Hiei, Shizuru, Kurama...I forgot the rest... if there were any more...  
  
BLEAH IS MY WORD OF THE WEEK! NOW LET MY CHAPPY GO ON!  
  
~Takeide  
  
0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0 0_0  
  
What if the Yu Yu Hakusho Cast had to write poems?  
  
Yusuke's Poem:  
  
I love my slick hair, With all of its shine. I love my spirt gun, Whose power's divine.  
  
I love dangerous fighting, My scars can prove that. I love my perfect body, It has almost no fat.  
  
Kuwabara's Poem:  
  
I love you so much, my lady in blue, My heart has melted because of you. Oh, lovely Ice Maiden, with a golden heart, You are unlike Hiei, whose manner is tart.  
  
I spend my days thinking with glee, Of your face, your hair, and I can see, Your love for me is so very true, That I will never call you a fool.  
  
(A.N. It's official. I can't write poetry.)  
  
Hiei's Poem:  
  
Stupid fools live on this earth, My eyes dance in glee at their sight. I see the ningens covering this stupid place My sword hand itches in idleness.  
  
My sword dances in and out of view, With red splashing over the silver beams. I slash through a human here and there, And a smirk flashes across my face.  
  
Then, I see the stupid orange-haired one, His ugly face stands out in the turmoil. My face is twisted into a huge grin, My sword flashes down through his body.  
  
Strange, it feels like I'm cutting through cloth, My eyes wide open, I look around me, The flurry of feathers fall around me I am on the ground, below my bed/branch.  
  
Two of them stare at me from their 'sleeping bags', And the fox is laughing his head off at his 'pillow's' fate, Part of it is lightly falling to the ground in a cloud of white, The rest of the fox's pillow is sticking to me and my sword.  
  
I look like a bird  
  
Kurama's Poem:  
  
Amazing are roses, They serve well in time of need, Both in smell and combat.  
  
I am scared of them, Thinking and hiding in fear, As Fan girls run by.  
  
(Haikus!!!)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chappy 4 will most likely be the views of the YYH cast for the poems.  
  
Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah! Bleah!  
  
That should be easy to count. Oh, and another update from my insane and strange school! Sadly, our school is Portola Middle School. (Take the first letter of each word)...  
  
Also from our school (or our grade at least...)  
  
Adjectives Describing the 7th Grade Magnet Majority of Portola Middle School!  
  
1.Interesting  
  
2.Odd  
  
3. Insane  
  
4. Psychotic  
  
5.Strange  
  
6. Smart bakademics  
  
7. Thinks meaning of life is cheese, pastrami, and lettuce  
  
8. People  
  
9. AZN!  
  
10. Suffers from insomnia  
  
11. Under standard height  
  
12. Cruel (especially the girls to the boys)  
  
13. Sarcastic  
  
14. Way too smart for their own good; they'll be killed one day  
  
15. Have way-too-broad imaginations  
  
16. Too bored for their own good  
  
17. Not what they seem to be  
  
18. Perverted  
  
19. Homicidal  
  
20. High off natural gases (HELIUM!!!), Altoids, and erasers  
  
21. Vampire-like  
  
22. Hungry  
  
23. On the dark side  
  
24. Freeloaders  
  
25. Twitchy  
  
26. Virgin (contributed by anonymous)  
  
27. Sugar-high  
  
28. Can't be trusted  
  
29. Hyper  
  
30.Obsessed  
  
31. Chirpy  
  
33. Strangely angered when mentioned to me structurally challenged  
  
34. Thinks words are spelled wrong after looked at for too long  
  
35. Crazy  
  
36. Always busy on weekends  
  
37. Always on AIM  
  
38. Always on Internet  
  
39. Talented  
  
40. Annoying  
  
41. Cookie-loving  
  
42. Destructive  
  
43. Stubborn  
  
44. Have short attention spans  
  
45. Persistent  
  
46. Quietly loud (DON'T ASK!!!!)  
  
47. Easily amused  
  
48. Random  
  
49. Rhetorical  
  
50. Speaks of nonsense  
  
51. Perfectionists  
  
52. Loves to cuss * Cough * Tsuyu * Cough *  
  
53. Trigger-happy  
  
54. Movie-Addicted  
  
55. Petty  
  
56. Stupid...but smarter than YOU!!!  
  
^_^ INSANELY HAPPY!!!  
  
~From the anime-addicted 7th graders (which means all 6 of us) of Portola Middle school 


	4. Chapter 4

Chappy 4  
  
The responses for the poems from the last chapter by the YYH boys are:  
  
bResponses to Yusuke's Poemb:  
  
Hiei: Stupid. Just stupid.  
  
Kurama: Well, at least it rhymes.  
  
Kuwabara: So what! My spirt sword is so much better than your spirt gun!  
  
bResponses to Kuwabara's Poemb:  
  
Kurama: Quite...er...romantic...  
  
Yusuke: I'm sure Hiei's going to be happy about this on...  
  
Hiei: -omitted due to excessive cussing- STUPID, STUPID NINGEN!!!  
  
bResponses to Hiei's Poemb:  
  
Yusuke: -_-;;;;;  
  
Kurama: I knew he was going to involve his sword and killing ningens!  
  
Kuwabara: Jeez, I feel sorry for the orange-haired dude Hiei's talking about!  
  
bResponses to Kurama's Poemb:  
  
Hiei: A rose, and fan girls...quite descriptive, fox.  
  
Kuwabara: FAN GIRLS? Oh, if Yukina was one of mine...  
  
Yusuke: My spirt gun is a lot better then some puny rose- * gets buried in inanimate objects and a petrified cat by Kurama's angry fan girls *  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok, that was weird. Anyways, my next part of the chapter will be the YYH boy's most-hated lists.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yusuke's Most Hated List:  
  
Kurama's fan girls, Kazuma Kuwabara, school, Keiko's slaps, Keiko's attitude at school, the people at school, Togoro, snide comments...  
  
Kuwabara's Most Hated List:  
  
Not seeing Yukina, Not visiting Yukina, Yusuke Urameshi, snide remarks, Hiei, Hiei's glares, the moments that I try to save Yukina and Hiei gets there first, Hiei's 'hn'... Hiei's Most Hated List:  
  
Stupid ningens, smart ningens, strange ningens, insane ningens, headstrong ningens, other ningens, babies, anything annoying, anything not involving my pretty katana, anything not involving battle with katanas, not having a good katana, the fox's remarks, not being able to tell Yukina that I'm her brother...  
  
Kurama's Most Hated List:  
  
Fan girls, stupidity, Youko when he's acting up, not having a rose or any plant around...  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
So, did you like that chapter/ If I forgot anything on the lists, tell me, and REVIEW! REVIEW! (twice...^^) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Ok, I feel inclined to do the review responses cause SOMEONE here *cough* Takeide * cough* keeps forgetting to do so. *glare* *cough* plusitmakesthechapterlonger *cough*  
  
Don't own Kurama, hiei, or noone else involved in this insanely insane chapter(if that makes any sense)  
  
CONTEST!!!! WHOEVER COUNTS ALL THE REVIEWS ON CHAPTER 2 (I think it was) AND COMES UP WITH THE RIGHT # WINS!!  
  
YOU KNOW YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH KURAMA WHEN....  
  
1) You spray rose scented perfume all over you daily. (*ahem* no comment...- .-;;)  
  
2) You're convinced that Kurama is staring at you from your Kurama wall scroll  
  
3) You have a Megumi Ogata (-sama) shrine.  
  
4) You're convinced that you can control plants and you find yourself "attacking" people with dandelion seeds.  
  
5) You can repeat every single one of Kurama's lines.  
  
6) Your parents frequently tell you to not kiss his picture too much or the ink will run  
  
7) You put roses in your hair, only to get pricked by the thorns.  
  
8) You chase foxes around screaming "Youko!"  
  
9) You can name every single piece of clothing that he wore. Pictures or otherwise. (*shift*)  
  
10) You sit on your yard all day picking flower petals and throwing them in the air while yelling "petals of protection" only to watch them drift uselessly to the ground...  
  
11) Every time you see a giant boulder you yell "Genbu!! I shall avenge Kurama!! Because of you! He got hurt!!"  
  
12) You bring a whip with you wherever you go, and when people stare at you, you whip them while yelling "Rose Whip!!"  
  
13) You throw seeds at your enemy  
  
14) You write (your name) Minamino on your paper where it says "name"  
  
15) You hope that your mother-in-law, Shiori, likes you  
  
16) You imagine him walking you to class.  
  
17) You ask your eye doctor if there is a way to permanently change your eye color to green or gold  
  
18) You and your friend, who is wearing bat wings, a ripped up hat, and fake pointy ears, "steal cookies from the cookie jar"  
  
19) You cried for Kurama when he had to fight Kuronue  
  
20) You cried on the Kurama vs. Karasu episodes and got pissed off at the outcome.  
  
21) Your email address or sn has something to do with Kurama.  
  
22) You hope that when you die, you can become a spirit detective and marry Kurama.  
  
23) When someone asks "who's Kurama?" you give them his whole history, attacks, opponents, weaknesses, etc.  
  
24) You ask your history teacher if you can do a research report on Yoko Kurama for the hell of it.  
  
25) You detest Maya. (HELL YA! BURN IN HELL!!)  
  
26) You hate boton/kurama and karasu/kurama parings  
  
27) Actually, you just hate any-girl-or-guy-in-or-out-of-yu-yu-hakusho-or- any-other-anime-characters-or-oc/kurama.  
  
28) You say Kurama's name at least 10 times daily  
  
29) You die your hair red and get bangs. (Kireishi: hey Minu, how do I look with bangs? ///// Minuiko: -.- ;;;;)  
  
30) You use lists like these as check lists.  
  
YOU KNOW WHEN YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH HIEI WHEN....  
  
1) You jump from roof tops and buildings only to fall miserably on your face.  
  
2) You look up every time you pass a tree, expecting to find Hiei  
  
3) Every time you see fire, you shout "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!" and scare the people around you  
  
4) You ask every plastic surgeon available to put an eye in your forehead  
  
5) You get a dragon tattooed on your arm and threaten people with it  
  
6) You make out with the TV every time he's on the screen  
  
7) You use his quotes in a normal conversation  
  
8) You have his pictures taped all over your locker, binder, and/or folder  
  
9) You know all his lines on uncut/cut English, Japanese, and translations.  
  
10) You're walking around campus thinking Hiei is watching you  
  
11) You have a Hiei collage on your wall  
  
12) You write "I love Hiei" on your clothes with sharpies  
  
13) You get crimson contacts  
  
14) You talk to your Hiei wall scrolls and proclaim you undying love to it...daily...  
  
15) You dream about him daily  
  
16) You spike your hair up like Hiei's  
  
17) You keep calling your lil sister Yukina and talk as less as possible to her. And when she calls for you using the word "sister/brother" you gasp and look surprised at her.  
  
18) You check the top of streetlights to see if he is stalking you  
  
19) You write/read "choose your own adventure" stories that pairs you up with Hiei  
  
20) You believe that you are Hiei's lost mate and that he will come for you.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(kireishi) gasp! Its me!  
  
(dark mizu) glad to know that our school isn't alone out there..  
  
(firedragongirl) lol. Maybe next time! Run girl! Run!  
  
(anonymous) see? It WAS a sharp stick takei.  
  
(Celadine-Girl) lol. A group of friend who are also insane!! Woohoo! I'll be sure to read it.  
  
(sexy kitsune) what r u talkin' about? We're weird and we're proud! Lol. Thanx.  
  
(Yuki ohtani) we did?! Bad emi! How could you?! Yoko will be ashamed of us~! Noo..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(kireishi // tsuyu) hehe..me again  
  
(Seagirl) thanx. ^.^;;;  
  
(Anime's no.1 FanGirl) hell ya! Shizuru rox! All of mai fav female characters happen to be fighters or ass kickers..-.-;;  
  
(kitsune-child13) lol. Thanx a bunch!  
  
(Whatever) awww.... we have a flame...*sniff* *sniff* ..*fox whine* ///// takeide: -.-;;; just put it in the fireplace. ///// kireishi: ok! ^-^  
  
(I counted -.- ) hey, u cant blame him. He's ...well..Euguine.. 3,654? Is that ur final answer to the contest?  
  
(slave2anime) hiei and sesshy? ^-^ kk  
  
(DarkFire180) lol. Im not soo much for yaois..but. O well.  
  
(minu) hi minu!! ^-^  
  
(Chaotic Dreamer) 11833? Is that ur final answer? I wouldn't be Kurama...I'd marry him! *sigh..*  
  
(kurama idol) lol. See u in skewl! ^-^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(DarkangelWings) *rolls eyes* tell me about it...  
  
(Anime's no.1 FanGirl) lmao! Hey sanaka! This reminds me wen we almost set the house on fire!! Wanna try it again?! I'll get the matches!! ///// sanaka: ^-^ ok! Ill get the bombs!! ///// everyone else: -.-;;;;  
  
(The Big Pen) haha. Me again  
  
(Marissa) ha!! U just lost 50 cents! Cause I didn't suggest it!!! *sticks out tongue* 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Author P.O.V. So, I got nice reviews for my lists. And Jenny's chapter (ya know the one with the bad grammar, unless I fixed it, I don't remember) should have been like chapter 2, or something. ^^ Oh well! Thanks to miyako14, for reminding me that Kuwabara should be on Hiei's most hated list (although, I think he would fall under 'stupid Ningens')  
  
And, for chapter 5, someone said my chapters were stupid, and Kireishi's chapter was funny. Ah, well...it was funny, but I made it easier to read! I was the one who put it into Word format from a weird format that ff didn't accept, and I corrected the grammar! Sadly, I wasn't the one who really did it. My best friend * points to computer * did it with Spell Check! * smiles and shows all teeth *  
  
Anyways, here are the Most Liked Lists!  
  
Yusuke's List (which also means Yusuke P.O.V.):  
  
Skipping school, beating the crap out of random people, beating the crap out of Kuwabara, teasing Hiei about Yukina, beating the crap out of random demons, fighting with demons, Keiko when's she's not being bossy, Pu...  
  
Kuwabara's List (which also means Kuwabara P.O.V.)  
  
Yukina, anything remotely related to Yukina, trying to beat Yusuke and getting beaten up, commenting on my strength, calling Hiei shorty, coming up with absurd ideas...  
  
Hiei's List (which also means Hiei P.O.V.)  
  
Anything remotely related to my pretty katana, torturing Kuwabara, killing random things, smirking, saying,"Hn", speed, fighting in general, dreaming of killing ningens, making fun of ningens, scorning ningens, threatening to rip out Kurama's 'precious voicebox'...  
  
Kurama's List (which also means Kurama P.O.V.)  
  
Roses, bamboo, plants in general, cookies, making fun of Hiei, badgering Hiei to tell Yukina the truth, commenting on everything, making Hiei annoyed, avoiding fan girls, having a fan-girl free day, taking care of my mother...  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
So, in my 9th chapter for 'A Fire Fox's Tale', I put up a contest to see if anyone would want to get that other chapter. So, I said, "If you can guess who either of these couples are, please tell me. First one to do so gets the 10th chapter first, and everyone else waits..." So, there is no prize here, but if you have a guess, go ahead and e-mail me at abakaworld@yahoo.com.  
  
^_^ & ^_^(SLAP!)  
  
_ _? & ^@^ Hint: Dumb H and A-hole K 


End file.
